cbaj_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
This is the episodes from the Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob's Adventures series from the beginning to the end. And it shows an year of the films, television and even video games is released about where in the year. The Beginning See here. Rules Here are some rules that the creator is used before added #Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob will add an episodes #If there was an Anonymous it will never added this episodes only it can use an request if their were accepted #No poorly sequel's like; The NeverEnding Story III or The Secret of NIMH 2 (only if the good sequel's like Toy Story series or Kung Fu Panda 2 is can be added on the episodes) #No R 18+ films Main Plots New upadated #The Beginning #''Space Jam'' (1996) #''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (1998) #''Sonic The Hedgehog Movie OVA'' (1996) #''Tron'' (1982) #''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' (2000) #''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) #''Spirited Away'' (2001) #''Rango'' (2011) #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) #''Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!'' (1986) #''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) #''Robin Hood'' (1973) #''Godzilla'' (2014) #''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) #''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (With P.T. Boomer footage created by Colin himself, 2000) #''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (2010) #''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' (2003) #''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) #''Open Season'' (2006) #''Ghostbusters'' (1984) #''Ed Wood'' (1994) #''Despicable Me'' (2010) #''Dumbo'' (1941) #''Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie'' (2014) #''Anastasia'' (1997) #''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) #''Crash Bandicoot'' (1996) #''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (2010) #''RWBY'' (2013) #''Toy Story'' (1995) #''Ponyo'' (2008) #''The Three Stooges'' (2012) #''The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' (2003) #''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) #''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) #''Back to the Future'' (1985) #''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) #''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) #''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) #''Toy Story 2'' (1999) #''Shrek'' (2001) #''Deadpool'' (2013) #''Big Hero 6'' (2014) #''Dragon Ball Z Abridged (2008) #Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' (2002) #''The Frollo Show (2011) #Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) #''WALL-E'' (2008) #''Final Fantasy VII'' (1997) #''2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) #Star Wars (1977) #Jurassic Park'' (1993) #''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' (2013) #''Postman Pat: The Movie'' (2014) #''The LEGO Movie'' (2014) #''Frozen'' (2013) #''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) #''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks'' (2014) #''Sonic The Hedgehog 2006'' (2006) #''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) #''The Terminator'' (1984) #''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'' (1997) #''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) #''Hellsing Ultimate Abridged (2010) #Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' (2005) #''Friday the 13th (1980) #Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989) #PIXELS'' (2015) #''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) #''Slender: The Arrival (2013) #Five Nights at Freddy's'' series (2014) #''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) #''Aladdin'' (1992) #''The Return of Jafar'' (1994) #''Hercules'' (1997) #''The Rescuers'' (1977) #''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) #''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) #''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (1996) #''Casper'' (1995) #''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'' (1998) #''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) #''Stupid Mario Brothers (2007) #Ghost Rider (2007) #Jumanji'' (1995) #''Alien vs. Predator (2004) #JAWS (1975) #Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) #''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) #''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) #''Smosh: The Movie'' (2015) #''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) #''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993) #''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (1999) #''PaRappa the Rapper'' (1997) #W.I.P. Removed This is when few episodes that were been removed. #''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) Category:CBAJ series Category:Episodes